Eddie Cahill
Eddie Cahill portrayed Sean in the Season 3 episode "Sight Unseen". Biography Edmund P. Cahill, or better known as Eddie Cahill, was born on January 15, 1978 in New York City, New York. He is probably best known for playing the role of Detective Don Flack on the hit series, CSI: NY. Eddie came from a family of Irish and Italian descent. He spent his years growing up in New York City with his family. Cahill is the second child to his parents. He has an older brother and a younger sister. Before he got involved in the acting business, he studied acting for a year and a half at the New York University with the Atlantic Theater Co. Acting School. Acting came pretty easily for Cahill. Unlike most Hollywood actors and actresses, Cahill knew that he wanted to act. He enrolled himself into a good acting school and not too long later, he finds himself acting on the city's stages. Eventually, Eddie was hired to guest role on a few TV series, Friends, and Felicity. A turn as an almost angelic hustler in the 2000 Off-Broadway production, "The Altruists", earned him great reviews that placed him on the celebrity map. In the year 2000, an episode of Sex And The City, guest starring Eddie Cahill aired on HBO. It was his first screen role and he played a young bisexual whose unselfconscious openness leads the show's star, Carrie Bradshaw, played by Sarah Jessica Parker, to question just how sexually liberated she can really be. Cahill started experimenting with different roles throughout the year. Producers noticed Cahill's work on other series and decided to hire him to do a few episodes of Friends. In Friends, he portrayed the role of Tag Jones, an under-qualified but super good looking candidate for the job as Rachel Green's, played by Jennifer Aniston, assistant. When Rachel dumped Tag, audiences knew it was the best for her, but felt sad that Cahill was no longer a part of the show. The next thing that came up for Eddie was Felicity, where he broke away from his nice guy image into a crazed drug dealer who won't let go of Molly, played by Sarah Jane-Potts, the girlfriend who wants out. The intense portrayal of Eddie in the show gave the actor a chance to show his versatility in a three episode recurring role. Audiences were easily attracted to Eddie's performance that they wished for his character to stop his destructive antics, as it was easy to sympathize for his heartful dedication to the show. The actor then got to starred in an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, playing a fresh-faced male escort who is victimized by his own madam and a couple with a dangerous need. That same year, he finished filming the pilot for Glory Days on The WB. Glory Days gained great critic praise but for some reason, the show got canceled. Not giving up, Eddie continues to pursue his acting. His next big break eventually knocked at his door. Producers from the spin-off of CSI decided to get Eddie to portray the role of Detective Don Flack in CSI: NY. Until now, Eddie is most known to the public through this role. As seasons past, he becomes more involved in each episode and matures throughout the process. In the year 2008, Eddie starred in the movie This Is Not A Test with his CSI: NY co-stars, Hill Harper & Carmine Giovinazzo. He also worked on promoting the 5th season of CBS Network's CSI: NY. Eddie is a big hockey fan, and he is mostly seen at NHL games. He is an avid supporter of the New York Rangers. Being known as the young boyfriend's of Hollywood's famous stars, Sarah Jessica Parker. Jennifer Aniston is something he always wanted to be get away from. He claims that in the beginning, that title did sound nice, but in time, he would want to make a name for himself. Fortunately, Eddie is already on his way to doing so. With a few more movie roles coming his way, Eddie Cahill can definitely secure his spot in Hollywood. Career *Sex And The City *Charmed *Felicity *Friends *Glory Days *CSI:NY *Miracle External links * * Lastname, Firstname Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe